1. Field of the Invention
A masonry trowel for applying mortar in a vertical joint between at least two bricks adjacent one another in a row with the vertical joint disposed centrally above a lower brick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Masonry trowels provide an adequate platform for supporting mortar so that it can be applied to the horizontal joints between bricks. Such a masonry trowel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,321,532, issued on Nov. 11, 1919, in the name of O. F. Mann. This trowel includes a plate that extends in a plane and has a holding surface and an open surface being parallel and spaced from one another with a maximum span slightly less than the width of a common brick. The plate defines a pair of front perimeters that extend in a forward direction from a rear end member in parallel fashion to a point in the plate. Other masonry trowels include shoulders at the maximum span of the plate to define a V shape with a point in the plate, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,198, issued Apr. 19, 2005 to David F. Hazard. A handle of cylindrical shape frequently extends along a gripping axis between a distal end and a support end which is connected to the plate at the rear end member with the gripping axis disposed at a grip angle relative to the plane. A pair of walls extend transversely from the holding surface of the plate and along the parallel perimeters of the plate to an upper rim to define an outlet.